


Someday

by Celandine



Series: Narnia Sequence [15]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they cannot be together in this life, they will be in the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratesmile331](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=piratesmile331).



> For piratesmile331, who wanted Edmund/Caspian, prompt "stay with me".

"Stay with me."

The words surprised them both. Caspian took Edmund's hands and repeated them. "I love you, Edmund. Stay with me."

Edmund could not speak. Caspian knelt over him, his cock pulsing thick and hot inside Edmund's body, his wide eyes dark with longing.

"If only I could..." Edmund's voice broke. He lifted his knees further, urged Caspian deeper. "You know I would, love, but it is not my decision to make."

"No," Caspian whispered, and his eyes fell shut only to re-open wet with tears.

Edmund held him close as they moved, sweating, needing the sheer physical pleasure to compensate for the knowledge that this time together could not last.

When Caspian had found his release, with his mouth brought Edmund too the same pleasure, Edmund had them both kneel, and together they swore an oath that whatever time or necessity might bring, they would find each other again in Aslan's country someday, if nothing else was possible.


End file.
